


Jeon Jungkook's Watersports Adventure

by orphan_account



Category: Cuphead (Video Game), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: M/M, spell ICUP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-06
Updated: 2017-11-06
Packaged: 2019-01-30 05:40:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12647232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Jungkook is in a for a huge surprise when he meets freshly pissed-in coffee mug!





	Jeon Jungkook's Watersports Adventure

jungcook dips his feet into mugmans interior, feeling the warm, fresh piss that cuphead had just recently pissed inside of. "mmmm this is really soothing to my rough blisters and callouses that cover my entire feet weary " jungcock remarked, now splashing the warm piss up onto his legs to savior the warmth. "oh god" jungkok said, "the smell is too good...." jungkoke began to cup the warm piss in his hands and sipped it, letting the warm piss move down his throat and into his stomach. he couldnt take it anymore and began licking the piss madly out of mugmans interior. "golly gee sir you really are drinking a lot of piss! are you ok?" mugman exclaimed. Jeongguk looked up at him with mad, determined eyes and wiped off drops of pee that were on his chin. mugman squealed in fright as jumgkook picked up mugman and began drinking furiously all of the piss that was left inside his warm, soaked interior. once he finished drinking the rest of the piss he started to lick the insides, but this was not enough for him. mad for more, he began to shove mugman down his throat, voring him completely. once mugman was inside jungkooks stomach he begged for jungkoook to let him out and banged against his stomach lining. mugman said desperately - "let me out! let me o

after voring mugman and drinking about 10 gallons of piss, junkook looked around desperately for more peepee to consume. about an hour later after shitting out mugman and pissing out all his remaining pee storage, he found cuphead furiously masterbating to spoon porn. "what the fuck dude im tryna jerk off here" cuphead exclaimed, he was still jacking off though and finally climaxed about 20 seconds later. "ok im all finished, hwhat do you want" cuphead asked, but jungkkok just looked at him. after a minute of staring at him with hungry, primate eyes, he grabbed cuphead by the straw and started to suck cupheads dick, desperately attempting to milk out his pee. "what the FUCK" cuphead yelled, but junglook didnt listen. "PEE IN MY MOUTH YOU STUPID CUP" jungkoik screamed. cuphead began crying and did as he asked. he pissed inside of juncooks throat and jungkook gulped it down like a child suckling on his mothers bosom. after he was finished peeing, hungkook begged him to piss more, but cuphead was out of reserves. "you are a useless Piss Cup, nothing but Trash" Jungkook remarked, and he began to vore cuphead as well. cuphead was not as a pushover as mugman though. when he landed in jungkookis stomach he took out his finger gun and shot jengkook directly through the stomach. "OOWDFSOEOWDOWW" jungkokk screamed in agony as cuphead made multple shots and then tored his way through him. all the piss he recently drank and cuphead came spilling out his belly. jeon jungkook died of blood loss and cuphead cried at mugmans funeral, pissing on his grave as a last goodbye

**Author's Note:**

> created mostly my friend psy420 who is currently unable to register RIP


End file.
